willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Parker
History Early Life Katie Parker was born to Derek and Sandra Parker in America. She was a companion to the Tenth Doctor. Meeting the Doctor Katie met the Doctor at the Health Center where she worked. He went to rush past but stopped beside her at the watercooler. He asked if she knew directions to the staffroom, and she showed him. Once there they encountered Gavin, a zombie, who they stopped with a banana. Katie joined the Doctor on his travels in the TARDIS. (DW: The Forgotten) Early Adventures The Doctor took Katie to the past, where they met Dredorton, an alien baby who hatched minutes before. He quizzed them, and decided they were the highest lifeform on Earth at that time. He chased them down to a lake. They attempted to teleport him to another world, but this failed. This left the Doctor with no choice, and they killed Dredorton using a T-Rex. The TARDIS departed to the sounds of his screams. (DW: Beginnings) They next travelled to 1913, where they were attacked by an alien disguised as Mary Poppins. They escaped with a local man named Bert, who was similar to the Bert from the Mary Poppins film. Mary traced them and killed Bert. Katie and the Doctor were about to follow when the Judoon arrived (with a rare permit for jurisdiction on Earth). Mary teleported away, swearing revenge. The Doctor dragged Katie off in case the Judoon mistook her for the shapeshifting Poppins, but she had not forgotten about the English pancakes he had promised her. (DW: Pancakes) The TARDIS failed after an infection, and landed in London, 2009. The Doctor and Katie found a newspaper with a story about a 'lucky escape for nature nerd' Chris Fulton, and they took the bus to the Theraflu Club where the event happened, picking up fellow bus passenger Mae along the way. Once there they met Lucy Brown, who was interviewing Chris Fulton, but they were attacked by the same Badgers that had nearly killed Chris. (DW: Bang Bang) The Doctor called Lucy's car using the sonic screwdriver, and the group escaped. Lucy dropped Mae off at her house, Chris off at a new nature club, and the Doctor and Katie near the TARDIS before leaving in her car. Katie and the Doctor returned to the Theraflu Club after staying in a Bed and Breakfast owned by an old friend of the Doctor. They investigated where Chris was attacked, but found nothing. Katie noticed the large number of cow pats and the absence of any cows, and they discovered the cows skeletal remains, beside a large crater at the base of a hill. They made their way through a maze-like series of passages under the hill, before finding monitoring equipment. The Doctor explained that the monitoring circuit was set up to observe a planet, usually in busy buildings so that when the aliens knew enough information on the planet they could invade easily. The Doctor broke the circuit and prevented it fixing itself by sending the energy to the broken TARDIS. The newly fixed TARDIS arrived, and the Doctor and Katie left before an army of Badgers could tear them to pieces. (DW: The Hill Has Eyes) They next travelled to Flora Colenso, a planet with every species of plant in the universe, except daffodils. Their intention of planting some was put on hold when all the plants began to attack them. Narrowly escaping a Horticurous Tentacula, Katie met Sir Ralph Forest. The two located the Doctor (thanks to a rescue probe) in Greenhouse 5, looking at a glass book of every plant species called the Jungle Book. The Doctor realised it was the Krynoids that were attempting to liberate the plants, but any plans of stopping them were halted when the Tentacula captured them. Katie broke free and threw Sir Ralph the sonic screwdriver, which he used to fix up the rescue probe. It shot into space and destroyed the Krynoid pods heading for the planet. After planting some daffodils and labelling them, the Doctor and Katie left. (DW: The Jungle Book) Engagement Katie returned home, only to find her house empty. The Doctor discovered an alien Marmot, going by the name Norman trapped in Katie's wardrobe. Sandra Parker returned to the house and was distracted by Katie. She told Sandra that the Doctor was her boyfriend, and on being introduced to Sandra, the Doctor proposed to Katie. This was because Sandra doubted the age gap, and the Doctor couldn't be thrown out of the house with Norman still hiding upstairs. Katie accepted, and Sandra called Derek home. Katie found out about a later event, where the Parker family and the Doctor would board a plane and fly to New York, while the Doctor attempted to sneak Norman out of the house. He was stopped by Derek Parker, who congratulated on his engagement to Katie. After storing Norman in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Katie left. (DW: A Pressing Engagement) Later Adventures The Doctor and Katie were in the TARDIS when it was attacked by an unknown force. It was ripped apart, and the Doctor and Katie were thrown into the time vortex. They survived, but were seperated, and lost in different times. Katie ended up in the future on a Space Base, where the Hacek Dral attacked the Crew. She escaped, but was trapped by one of the creatures. (DW: Lost) She escaped from the Hacek Dral in a teleport, which she then used to kill the attacking aliens by teleporting them to outside the space station, where they died from lack of oxygen. She then used the teleport to find the Doctor on Earth. (DW: Found) Katie and the Doctor teleported to the Planet of Oz to find the TARDIS. Once there, they met Glenda, who attempted to make them stay. They escaped from her and found a Castle, and inside it was a Hot Air Balloon containing the TARDIS. They rode the Hot Air Balloon out of the Castle, but Glenda had sneaked aboard, making Katie fall out of the basket. She teleported from the Planet of Oz, begging the Doctor to find her, causing Glenda to fall to her death. (DW: Alone) The teleport took Katie home, where she waited until the Doctor found her. Together, along with her parents and neighbours, they boarded the M4RY9099IN5 Airplane, which crashed and hurtled into the sea. (DW: What Goes Up) Katie was seperated from the Doctor in the water, and when he found her she fell unconscious. The two were captured by Mary Poppins and imprisoned on her ship. Once there, she revealed to the Doctor that he was dreaming, and Katie wasn't real. (DW: Distant Memory) Katie escaped and convinced the Doctor to wake up to defeat Mary Poppins, which would have resulted in her death, as she only existed in his head. Before waking up, he created Katie's world from his memories, and Katie was left at home, remembering the good times spent with the Doctor in the TARDIS. The Doctor defeated Mary Poppins, before travelling to Madame Rene to remember Katie again. He did not, however, come back for her. (DW: The End) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right instead of left she never met the Doctor, and the world descended into chaos. Katie's parents, though not overweight, took the Adipose pills and died during the conversion into Adipose. Katie was left alone. With the help of Rose, Donna went back in time and died, causing the original Donna Noble to turn left instead of right. The timeline was restored to normal, and Katie met the Doctor once more. (DW: Turn Left) Parker, Katie Parker, Katie Parker, Katie